


Laser Tag

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Avengers Headcanons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tumblr Prompt, civil war? Never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: What about headcannons for if the Avengers were to play laser tag?
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader
Series: Avengers Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752229
Kudos: 7





	Laser Tag

  * So it started as a ‘training tool’
  * But really Tony just wanted to see how everyone was
  * Bruce saw right through his ruse within seconds
  * He opts out because
  * Hulk smash
  * Not shoot
  * So he keeps everyone honest because he knows someone would cheat
  * ~~looking at you Tony~~
  * The rules are:
  * No teams
  * “We’ve gotta make sure everyone can defend themselves”
  * Clint and Nat roll their eyes
  * Steve and Bucky nod, knowingly
  * You have to stay on the ground
  * Clint starts to rethink his entire strategy
  * No outside gadgets
  * One and done
  * Once you’re hit
  * You’re out
  * Winner chooses the movie for movie nights and bragging rights for the week
  * ~~Tony even had a trophy engraved for the winner to show off~~
  * They all nod at the rules and break off to go to their corners
  * Clint and Natasha immediately team up
  * ~~JARVIS chooses not to point this out~~
  * Bucky finds the best vantage point he can
  * Steve stays close to the walls
  * Tony sticks to the outside walls
  * Everyone is surprised when Steve is the first one out
  * “Shi-’
  * “Language!”
  * Steve grumbles as he exits the arena
  * Next is Natasha
  * She turns on Clint
  * “It wasn’t me!”
  * He’s next to go.
  * Bruce is HOWLING in the overhead seating
  * “Why didn’t we start doing this sooner?”
  * “Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark remaining” JARVIS announces
  * Bucky has been watching through his scope the entire time
  * He hasn’t seen who shot everyone else
  * Suddenly he feels someone behind him
  * “Hope you haven’t seen _Inglorious Bastards_ yet Snow White.”




End file.
